Raymond Academy
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Warning: Must have read Ninja to understand! After figuring out that her parents were working for Takayuki, Kim was sent to England to go to a school named Raymond Academy. Follow Jack, Tyson, and Kim as they try to live life through Raymond Academy. Please Enjoy!
1. New School

**Hey guys! Nice to see you all again here in 'Raymond Academy'. This is the squeal to 'Ninja' so to be able to understand everything, you need to have read Ninja. Note: I don't own anything but the OCs**

**Recap: Kim just found out that her parents are working for Takayuki. They sent her to England for her 'safety.' It's been six months and there was no communication between the Jack and Kim. However, the only thing holding Jack back, is that his baby brother, Brent, is just barely born. The story starts out with Jack finally conviced that he needs to go and find Kim, no matter what it takes.**

_**Jack's POV**_

"So do you know where Raymond Academy even is, Jack?" Tyson asked me. He insisted that he'd come along, because Kim was one of his closetest friends ever.

"Not a clue, but let's ask that guy," I pointed to an English cop eating a bagel.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tyson walked up to him. "We're going to be enrolling in Raymond Academy tomorrow and we're a little lost. Can you give us a hand?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Raymond Academy isn't that far. Just down the street about a few blocks from here."

"Thanks!" we thanked and ran down the street in the direction that he pointed.

A huge gate came into view. 'Raymond Academy' was written on it. We gasped at the huge front field and the center building. Two other buildings enclosed it. Behind everything, was what I guess must be the dorms.

My parents had told me to stay here for the rest of my senior year. And that's exactly what I need. I need to see Kim, again. I miss her so much! I haven't talked to her or seen her for half a year now. I want to hug her, kiss her, and love her. I want to see that smile on her face and everything. What I don't understand is why her parents had sent her here in the first place.

"Jack! Let's go," Tyson poked me.

We entered the school and immediatly got lost. It's even bigger on the inside! I looked around, nobody's out because it's Sunday. I finally spotted a sign pointing office straight ahead. We followed it and happily found it.

"Hi, we're Jackson Brewer and Tyson Dai. We're suppose to enroll here tomorrow," I told the middle-aged blond lady sitting at the desk.

"Of course," she had a thick British accent. She reached into a folder and pulled out two packets. "Here's everything you're gonna need to know about the school. You two will be roommates and your room will be 78, clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," we nodded.

"Good, dinner's usually at five, so you have two hours to settle in. The boys' dorm rooms are the left building when you leave the building."

"Thank you," we exited the office and soon the building.

Our room phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dinner time," came a husky voice from the opposite end and hung up.

"What was that?" Tyson sat up from his nap on his room.

The overall living space was really big actually. It's like living in a five-star hotel room. Tyson called the room nearest to the bathroom while I got the one that's just around the corner to the front door.

"That was somebody calling us down for dinner," I said.

"So we better go, then! I hope I can meet some girls!" Tyson ran into the bathroom to brush his black hair down a little.

I went to the 30" TV and looked at myself one last time. My mom had given me another haircut just three days ago so I quickly ran my hands through my short brown hair. I straighten my red and black polo and black jeans. I put my shoes on and met up with Tyson in the hall.

"So you guys are the newbies that just moved in next door?" came a voice with a british accent. We turned around to see a boy with wavy blond hair and green eyes. His friend had ginger hair and brown eyes.

"That's us," I answered.

"Well, welcome to Raymond Academy," the ginger smiled. "What year are you?"

"Seniors," Tyson said.

"Cool, we're seniors, too. I'm Sam by the way," the blond introduced himself. "And this ginger is David."

"Nice to meet you David and Sam," I held out my hand and they shook it. Performing the same action with Tyson.

"Well, where is the cafeteria? 'Cause I'm starving!" Tyson smiled.

"Right this way, follow us," Sam gestured and we followed him out of the dorms and into another buliding.

Tyson and I held our breathes at the sight.

The lunchroom was huge! A stage in the middle with a whole bunch of choice in food. Chinese food in one corner, in the next, Japanese food. Mexican, Italian, you name it!

Students were everywhere laughing, talking, and messing around. Wooden tables occupied most of the room.

"Well, you guys can choose what you want to eat and meet us by that table full of girls," David pointed.

I followed his finger to a table with a Chinese girl with long black hair laughing with a Chinese boy. Another girl, I assume Korean, sat there poking the Chinese boy. A beautiful girl with her blond hair tied back and glasses sat smiling as she read as her friends teased each other. Another girl with long black hair tickled a girl with curly brown hair.

"Alright, we'll see you there," Tyson answered and pushed me away.

"That David seems like a player don't you think?" I asked Tyson as I picked up some sushi.

"There are a lot of girls there, and that's one of the main purposes why were here, right?"

"No! The main purpose is to find Kim!"

"I know, I know! Don't get so mad at me," he smiled. "Come on."

We went over to the table where David had pointed to.

"Hi, we're new here and David and Sam said we could sit here," Tyson winked.

"Sure," the Chinese boy smiled. "I'm Austin by the way. This is my girlfriend, Vivian. The Korean girl is Savanna. The girl with brown hair is Alex and the Spanish girl is Enida. And the blond reading, her name is Kathy."

"Nice to meet you all," Tyson started. "I'm -"

A phone went off and Kathy took her phone out, "Gotta take this."

And she left the caferteria.

"Don't mind her, she hasn't been here for a long time and we try our best to be nice to her," Vivian said.

"Go on take your seat," Savanna pointed across the table to the bench.

We sat down.

"So where are you guys from?" Alex asked.

"Seaford, California," I answered.

"Cool, so what are your names?" Enida asked.

"Tyson Dai and this is Jack Brewer," Tyson introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Austin smiled.

We talked for the rest of the dinner. My eyes kept traveling around the lunchroom for any sign of Kim.

Finally dinner came to an end and Tyson decided to walk Savanna back to her dorm room.

So I was left walking back alone. Sam walked Enida while David walked Alex. Austin and Vivian decided to talke a

I sighed as I entered the night air and blew out a puff of smoke. I heard a whimper and rounded the corner.

"Kathy?" I asked.

Kathy seemed to have jumped out of her skin as she turned around, "It's just you, new kid."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, not really," she didn't looked at me. "It's just some family problems."

"You're not cutting yourself, are you?" I asked.

"No! No matter how messed up my life is, I still love living, thank you."

"Well is it anything I can help you with?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"No, it's way to complicated," she stood up. "Look, I gotta go."

"Sure," I sighed as she ran across the courtyard. "Maybe I'll see you around, Kathy."

She gave me a cute smile, "Maybe you will."

There's something about her. The way she's running. She looks like Kim. Dammit! I need to find Kim and fast!

_**Chapter 1 is done. Don't worry Chapter 2 will be up and about soon.**_


	2. It's You!

**So here's chapter 2 for you all to enjoy! :D**

_**Jack's POV**_

I sat in our history class and yawned. I can't wait for lunch. But what I can't believe is that I went through a whole half the day without a single sign of Kim! Tyson sat next to me writing something down on a piece of paper. I'm guessing it was something for Savanna. He told me last night, that she had given him a kiss on the cheek.

"She said she might date me!" Tyson had said as he flopped down on his bed.

"That's awesome dude!" I smiled for him. "She looked like she was into you all through dinner."

"Now that I got a girlfriend, how about we find you yours," Tyson had said before falling asleep.

Finally the bell ran and we got an hour before our next class.

"Damn, I've never been so bored!" Tyson yelled.

"Let's go and grab some lunch, and maybe we might be able to find Kim then," I pushed him out of his chair.

"Wait, wait! I need to wait for my lady," he said as he turned and skipped over to Savanna who was packing her stuff up.

"Then I'll see you there, man," I said.

"Sure!" he yelled.

I toss my backpack over my shoulder and made my way out of the school and into the lunchroom.

"Jack! Over here!" Alex called my name.

I turned around and smiled. The new group of friends sat at the same exact table as they had last night. The only one missing was Savanna, of course.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Enida.

"So anything new, Brewer?" Enida asked.

"Nah, same old, just trying to adjust that I live at school," I answered.

"You'll get used to it, dude, trust me," Austin said, with his arm around Vivian's waist.

"You two? How did you two get together?" I asked.

"A friend of ours played matchmaking," Vivian sighed. "She graduated last year but before she did, she got us together."

"That's love-" before I could finish my sentence, I heard someone, yell, "Leave me alone!"

We all turned around and saw Kathy pinned up against a wall. Not many students were in yet so the whole view was so clear.

"Then come over to my dorm tonight," said a boy with long wavy brown hair. "I'll give you something you'd love."

"Just leave me alone, Jake! I don't want to and I already said so!"

"Come on, don't make me beg you," he inched in closer.

Anger bubbled in my blood and I ran over to the guy and grabbed his shoulder, "You heard her, leave her alone."

"You're new here, aren't you?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"So? What's in it for you?"

"So you don't know the rules, here they are," Jake started. "I'm Jake Blacktooth and I sorta run this school. So you either back away or end up with a black eye."

He gave me a push which pissed me off, "You see, Jake. Since I'm new here I should let you know, I'm not a big fan of the pushing."

"Then back off, punk," he threw me a punch which I easily caught.

"You see, you probably shouldn't have done that either," I glared at him.

I twisted his arm, making him scream in pain and kicked him. He quickly recovered and charged at me. I easily threw him over my shoulder. He tried to kick but I stopped it and finished him off with a reverse hook kick.

"Back off!" I spat.

Some other big guys began closing in on me. They were two times my size but I used my body to shield Kathy.

"Just stay behind me," I advised.

One came at me which I easily ended with a fall down kick. Another I punched across the face.

What suprised me the most was Kathy. She had ran up and finished off another guy with a front kick in the face before flipping another one.

After about hitting each of the guys three more times, they all ran out of the lunchroom when Kathy had thrown Jake into a nearby trash can head first.

The gang ran over to us, "What the hell happened there?" Austin asked.

"Just finishing off some sluts and whores," I answered.

"No, Kathy, you know karate?" Alex asked, wide eyed.

"Y-yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys before," she pushed her glasses up.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked.  
"Where I came from," she answered.

"Well, come on! No one's ever stood up to Jake like that!" Sam yelled. "Let's go and celebrate."

"Sounds good," Kathy gave them a smile as she brushed off her uniform. "I need to ask the new kid something before I join you guys."

"Okay!" the gang ran off laughing.

"So what do you want to ask me?" I asked before she grabbed my hand and took me outside of the buliding.

I leaned on the wall and waited for her to start.

Instead she started giving me a cute giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you talked to Jake. You remind me of my boyfriend back home," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was exactly like you," she smiled. "He was good in karate as you were and everything. It's just, the reason I had to leave Seaford-"

"Woah, you came from Seaford? I'm from Seaford, too."

"Really? You came from Seaford High?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack Brewer," I smiled.

She froze where she was. Her brown eyes lost their color as she looked at me.

"J-Jack?" she shuttered.

"Yeah, I guess I was sort of the leader of the Bobby Wasabi group."

Kathy stood there, pale. She didn't move.

"Kathy? Are you okay?" I asked.

Before I knew what happened, she ran out of the scene.

"Kathy!" I yelled.

_**Kathy's POV**_

How could Jack be here? How could he?

Okay, I guess that you all know my now that I'm Kim. My parents sign me up as Kathy just to hide my identy.

Why is Jack here? I wonder who else is with him.

I entered my dorm room and closed the door behind me. I slid down and door and hid my face in my hand.

"Kathy?" I heard Savanna's voice call me.

"Oh, you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she came into view with grey sweats and a t-shirt. "It's a Monday. We get half the day off, remember."

"Right," I wiped my face.

"Kathy? You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I wiped my face.

Savanna's the only one that knows who I really am. She's been really friendly and tries to help in anyway possible.

"Is it Takayuki?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Savanna?" a familiar voice rang. "Who's there?"

"Who's that?"

"My new boyfriend, Tyson," she answered. "Jack's roomate."

Tyson's here too!

Tyson came into view still wearing the school uniform. His eyes widen when he saw me.

"Oh so Kathy's your roomate," he said.

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a sec?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room.

"What is it, Kathy?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

I turned to him and took my glasses off. His eyes widen in shock. As I let my hair down.

"I have a girlfriend!" he yelled.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, "Shut up you damn asshole!"

"Kim!" he said behind my hand.

"Yeah," I slowly removed my hand off his mouth.

He threw his hands around me and gave me a big hug, "We finally found you!"

I returned his hug, "Yeah."

"Wait, so you go by Kathy Ford here?" he asked.

"It's called being in hiding. Only Savanna knows everything otherwise the rest of the gang doesn't."

"Why did you move here in the first place? Is it to get away from Takayuki?"

"My parents work for Takayuki," I sighed.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Yes way, so they sent me here for 'safety. The reason I was in hiding is so Jack won't find me. My dad swore he would kill Jack if he found Jack here."

"Dammit Kim, that's messed up. You wouldn't believe what happened to Jack while you were gone," Tyson said.

"At least he's healthy now," I said.

"Well for like a month, he does nothing but go to school, and home before locking himself in his room just starring out the window. Each day he would pass your house and stand there for half an hour before moving on. The Golden Tigers seemed satisfied that they finally found a way to break him," Tyson said. "It was thanks to Sensei Yakima that had made him return to normal. He's still troubled about the fact that you weren't in Seaford anymore."

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked. "Should I tell him who I really am?"

"Personally, I think you should, to stop the Golden Tigers from winning," Tyson said.

"You know what, I will," I stood up. "You and Savanna have a good time."

"That's the Kim I've always known."

"Oh, and you two better be in full clothing by the time I get back," I winked at him before leaving my dorm room in search for the senior that I love.

_**End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 soon! Love ya all!**_


	3. Reunion

**Dammit, I love the weekends! That's how come I can get so much writing in! Enjoy guys. Note: I don't own anything but the OCs**

_**Jack's POV**_

I walked back to my dorm lonely again. I sighed. Tyson must be off with Savanna again and I get the rest of the day to myself.

"I need to find Kim!" I murmured loudly to myself.

"Who's Kim?" Austin's voice made me turn around to find the lovebirds walking together holding hands.

"No one, so where are you two gonna do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

"Just wondering around, you wanna come along?" Vivian asked.

"Nah, I'd be a third wheel," I said.

"Suit yourself," Austin smiled. "Oh and whoever this Kim is. You'd find her just look in the girls' dormitory."

"Thanks for the advice," I called to them as they walked away.

Taking in Austin's advice I walked over to the girls' dormitory with my backpack still on my shoulder.

I found Enida and Alex walking the hall so I stopped them, "Hey girls."

"Hey Jack? What's up?" Enida asked.

"Do you know where Kathy's dorm is?" I asked.

"Oh, she shares a room with Savanna. Come on, this way," Alex started walking the way she came with Enida by her side. I followed behind.

"Here it is," Enida pointed.

Her room was 56.

"Thanks girls, I apperciate it," I smiled.

"No problem," as they finished, Kathy's door swung open and Kathy ran smack into my chest.

"Ow, sorry, I was in a hurry," she said.

"Kathy! Where are your glasses?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I left them in my room," she continued to rub her eyes.

"You never not have them on," Enida helped her up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have stood right in front of the door," I said.

She looked up at me and her eyes widen.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

I nearly jumped when she threw her arms around my neck. Enida and Alex froze where they were as they watched.

"Kimmy what's going -," Tyson voice came from behind.

"Kimmy?" I asked and turned my head towards her.

"Yeah," she softly whispered.

Joy flooded my body and I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her. I finally found her! The Kim I love so much. The one that had disappeared from my life for so long. Now, finally back in my arms.

"Dammit, Kim! I missed you so much!" I hissed into her ear.

Enida cleared her thoart and we both seperated.

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim is just a nickname for Kathy," Savanna quickly appeared at the doorway. "Right, Kim?"

"Kim? That sounds nothing like 'Kathy,'" Alex compared.

"Well, Kathy came from Seaford and was Jack's old girlfriend so Kim was sort of the nickname we gave her," Tyson quickly added.

"Okay then," Enida didn't seemed like she bought it. But to our relief, she let it go, "We need to run an errand. We'll see you guys at dinner."

"Yeah bye," the four of us said at the same time.

_**Kim (Kathy's) POV**_

As we watched two of my new friends walk down the hallway, utterly confused about the whole situation, I didn't notice Jack picking me up from behind.

"Jack! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Hey inside," Savanna said. "Before someone sees."

We entered our dorm. Jack sat on the small leather coach that was in our little living room with me on his lap. Savanna and Tyson sat on the two other chairs across the coffee table.

"So Savanna, I assume you know everything?" Jack started.

"Yes. In fact, Takayuki had already killed my parents because of something that had pissed him off."

"Damn, small world," Tyson said.

"My uncle and auntie sent me here because they thought it was for the best and so far, it is."

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jack put in. "I'm tired of running. Have your dad come kill me for all I care! I can take him!"

"Jack you're rushing into this situation again," I said.

"So what do we do?" Tyson asked. "We can't just let Takayuki keep messing up our lives like this."

"We just live life normally," Jack said. "If he comes, he comes. We'll be ready for him. Kimmy, I'll teach you the final lessons in kendo and you'd be ready, too. You still have your katana with you, right?"

"At all times, I make sure she has it in her backpack everytime we leave the dorm," Savanna answered.

"Nice," Jack looked down at me.

"What about this 'Kim' 'Kathy' issue? I can't respond to both names all the time," I said.

"Like what we told Enida and Alex, your nickname from back in Seaford is Kim but your real name is Kathy."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Anyway, now that we have that settled," Tyson stood up, pulling poor Savanna to her feet as well. "I'm gonna take Savanna out on a date. You two talk things out but only talk! No actions, clear?"

"Go!" we both yelled and the new couple ran out of the dorm.

We sat like we were and I leaned in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and started kissing my head.

"Jack?" I called.

"Hm?"

"I missed you, too," I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Whatever happens, you're safe now," he murmured into my ear.

"Good. I feel safe," I looked up in his dark pools that never lose their touch. I haven't seen them for way too long. Never felt relaxed without seeing them everyday, now they're back and ready to protect me.

Jack leaned down and did what he hasn't done in a long time, he kissed me.

I happily kissed him back as I granted him access and our tongues danced together. I moaned as his lips moved down my neck and he nipped at my collarbone.

There was a knock at my door that caused us both to stop.

"Can't a guy ever make out with his girlfriend without something new popping out in his life!" Jack whined.

I jumped up and walked over to the door. Austin and Vivian stood outside panting.

"W-we heard everything from Enida," Austin started.

"You two were dating?" Vivian continued.

"Back then, yeah," I blinked, confused.

"Girl, you need to tell me everything," Vivian took my hand and tried pulling me out of the room.

"Jack's here right now," I said.

"Oh, wanting some time to 'play' with him, right?" Austin used his fingers and quoted in the air.

"What's going on, Kim?" Jack appeared at the doorway.

"That's it!" I yelled.

"Austin you better run," Jack advised as he held me back.

Austin didn't wait to be told twice so he ran off. Jack finally released me and I chased the poor boy out of the girls' dormitory and into the middle of the courtyard.

"From now on, Austin, a new Kathy has entered town," I smiled after I was able to slap him.

"Back so soon?" Jack asked. Vivian stood next to him, she gasped when she saw the red mark on his right cheek which he rubbed.

"What happened?" Vivian asked.

"Word of advice, sweetie," Austin said as Vivian examined his wound. "Never piss off Kathy anymore."

"Now that's some good advice," Jack chuckled.

_**Man, I love all this free time! Able to write three chapters in one night! Boom! Anyway, shooting for four! Love ya all!**_


	4. Practice

**It's been a long time since I've written a chapter. I'm on Thanksgiving vacation and yeah so... here it is**

_**Kim's POV**_

Our annoying room phone rang. I groaned and walked out of my room to pick it up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Time to wake up. Breakfast in an hour," came the same husky voice each and every morning.

"Ok," I sighed and hung up. I stretched before walking into Savanna's room only to find her still asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" I nudged her, trying to wake up myself.

"Fine," she moaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

I left her room and went into the bathroom for morning business. After putting on my uniform, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I still had flawless skin and everything it's just the glasses that made me seem way out there. I picked it up and looked at it. **(A/N: Uniforms are a red sweater and navy skirts for girls. High knee white socks and a navy tie. Guys get a red vest and white polo; along with long navy pants and navy tie. Any shoes are fine as long as they are black and tennis shoes.)**

_Let Takayuki come! We'll be ready for him, _Jack's voice rang through my mind.

"Kim!" Savanna's voice made me snap out of my trance. "I really need to pee! Can you hurry up?!"

"Yeah, sorry," I said. I quickly curled my hair and put on some light makeup.

This new/old feeling makes me feel real again.

I sprayed on a little perfume and finally left the bathroom.

"Sweetie! You look hot!" Savanna yelled before closing the bathroom door with a smile. I shook my head and went into my room.

I put my books into my pink backpack (including my katana) and dropped my backpack at the door.

Savanna exited the bathroom with a happy sigh, "All refreshed and ready for the day!"

"Good to know you're ready," I smirked. "So how was your date with Ty? I swear, you are the only person in the world that finds him attractive."

"Looks who talking? You bruised Austin's cheek so badly," Savanna pouted. "I don't know. Tyson's pretty awesome and the dinner yesterday was so perfect."

"I'm just messing with you," I pulled her into a hug. "You two are so perfect together."

"No! You and Jack are!" Savanna argued.

We laughed but stopped when we heard arguing outside.

"All cats land on their feet, Jack!" Tyson's voice.

"Not all! Some just fall over!" Jack argued back.

"What the hell are you guys arguing about this early in the morning?" We heard Enida yell.

"Enida! Don't all cats land on their feet?" Tyson asked.

"Can't you guys wait a little later for this? It's 5 in the morning!" Alex whined.

"They've been arguing about this all the way from the boys' dorms!" Austin added.

"Asking us about every little damn thing!" Sam yelled.

"Well, it was an amusing walk," David said.

"What's going on out here?" Vivian seemed liked she just joined the scene.

Savanna and I rolled our eyes at our friends' childish actions.

"These two are arguing about some damn stupid stuff again," Austin answered.

"Well, we better tell Kathy and Savanna to hurry!" Tyson yelled. "I'm hungry again!"

"Fine!" Enida knocked on our door. "Are you two ready yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be right out," I made one last run around the room before telling Savanna to leave.

Tyson immediately gave Savanna a hug. I was busy with locking the door that I didn't notice Jack slip his arms around my waist, making me yelp.

"Morning, beautiful," his vanilla smell filled my nose. I love this smell so much. I can't believe I lived half a year without smelling it.

"Morning, Brewer," I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"You two done making out yet?" Vivian asked.

"Look who's talking!" I spun around Jack, who just kept his hold on me, just in case I jumped at her like I did to her boyfriend yesterday.

"Woah!" Alex and the rest of the gang, except Tyson and Savanna, starred at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Y-you look a little... different," Enida said.

"This is how she always looks like back in Seaford," Tyson smiled.

"You look hot, girl!" David exclaimed. "And what about the glasses?"

"I didn't want to look I do now because I was new and everything," I lied. "Well, now that I'm a little settled in, it's time you guys see the really Ki-er Kathy. Though, Austin already seen and felt part of that side."

"Hey! The bruise's still there! Jesse, **(Austin's roommate) **had to get ice from the machine about fifteen last night," Austin complained. "Just never piss Kathy off."

"Dammit," Sam grunted. "I remember when I accidently walked in on her in the girls' locker."

"You what?" Jack tensed up. "You walked in on Kathy when she was changing?"

"I probably shouldn't have said that," Sam realized a moment too soon. The next thing he knew, Jack was chasing him down the hall and out of the dorm with the rest of us trying to catch up to them.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Finally! School's out for the day!" I yelled and leaned back in my chair.

"So what are you gonna be doing for the rest of the day?" David asked.

My last period is chemistry and I have it with Kim, David, Austin, Vivian, Tyson, and Enida.

"I don't know and it's only a Tuesday," I sighed.

"How about taking Kathy out on a date?" Enida suggested.

Tyson and I exchange a look, "No. Actually we do have something to do. Do any of you know a nearby dojo or gym is?"

"Yeah, there's a dojo just down a block from here," Austin answered.

"Can you take Ty, Kathy, and me there?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

"Cool, let me get Kathy and we'll go," I said before walking over to Kim who was studying for next week's exam.

"Kimmy," I lowered myself to her level.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the textbook.

"Austin's gonna take us to a nearby dojo so we could work on your kendo skills, you ready to go?"

"We can't go there," Kim said, flatly.

"What? Why?"

"That's one of Takayuki's best dojos. They've been keeping a sharp eye on me lately," she answered.

I bit my bottom lip in frustration, "So where can we train?"

"Just in our dorm," Savanna came entered the classroom behind me. "I'll clear out the living room and you guys and train there. It's the safest place for now."

I sighed, "Alright, let's go then.'

I threw my brown backpack over my shoulder and followed Kim out of the classroom.

"Hey! So no dojo?" Austin called.

"No. Thanks anyway, though," I waved.

Tyson bounced after us and closed the door.

* * *

"Your grip is still weak Kim," I readjusted her grip.

"Sorry, I haven't held a sword for a while," she apologized and licked her lip in frustration.

"Alright, let's do this again, Autumn leaf strike, go!"

She swung at me which I easily stopped but she pivoted and brought her sword back down on my wrist, making me drop my sword.

"Nice," I smiled and picked my sword up. "Let's do that again."

"Can I take a break, Jack? We've been practicing all afternoon," she panted.

"Of course you can," I let my sword lean against the wall.

She ran out of the room to the vending machine down the hall.

"You guys almost done?" Tyson's head poked out of Savanna's room.

"Just taking a break," I smirked. "And you two? Not doing anything, I hope."

"Hey! Just watching a movie," he defended himself.

"You-" I was cut off by a scream.

"Jack!" Kim's voice rang down the hallway.

I quickly grabbed my sword and hilt before running out of the room.

"Jack!" her voice rang again!

I ran faster and into the forest behind the school. The moon glittered through the trees as I came into the clearing, panting.

"Kim!" I yelled. "Kim!"

In the middle of the clearing stood a stump. I saw some speakers sitting there hook up to an iPhone. I walked over and picked it up. It suddenly screamed 'Jack' using Kim's voice.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath before feeling the world suddenly turn upside down. I kept hold of my sword but I realized that I had stepped right into a trap.

"Fuck this!" I cursed louder and tried to undo the tie around my right ankle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a familiar voice in Japanese.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"Guess you don't want my help?"

"Is that why you're here?"

"Sure thing, you were, after all, my best friend from Japan."

I spun around and shook my head, amused, "You have always been handful, Raiden."

_**Cliffy! Who the hell is Raiden? And what the hell happened to Kim? Chapter 5 will have all your answers. ~Stay tune~ ninetailfox56 out!**_


	5. Another Ally

**Here's an early update for all you 'Ninja' and 'Raymond Academy' lovers!**

_**Kim's POV**_

As I started munching on my bag of Munchies and headed back to my room, I saw Jack holding his sword and dash out of the room. I watched him until he exited the dormitories before entering mines, confused at his sudden actions.

I was even more confused when I saw both Tyson and Savanna pacing back and forth. Their eyes widen and their mouths dropped when they saw me coming in.

"You're okay? Where's Jack?" Savanna gave me a quick hug.

"I saw him running out, I don't know, is something wrong?" worry filled my body as I felt Jack walk straight into a trap. "We need to find him!"

"Calm down Kim," Tyson soothed. "Jack's gonna be fine. We'll give him fifteen minutes. If he doesn't return then, I'll look for him."

I sat with Savanna squeezing my hand while Tyson stood outside our room, waiting for my boyfriend to show up.

Ten dreadful minutes passed and relief flooded my body when I heard Tyson's voice yell, "Hey! Jackson! Where the fuck did you go? You don't know how worried you got us? The hell, man! You're a fucken idiot! Kim's so mad at you! And who's that guy with you?"

"That's not a nice way to greet someone," Jack's voice returned.

"A good friend of this fucken idiot," came an unfamiliar voice with a thick accent.

"Ty? Everything alright out there, sweetie?" Savanna called.

"Yeah! Jack's fine," Tyson entered the room with Jack and a 16-year-old Japanese boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He was the same height as Jack and his eyes widen when he saw me.

"So you must be the famous Kim Crawford I've been hearing about," he smirked. "Damn. Now I know why Jackie likes ya so much. Girl, you are fucken sexy!"

I blushed in response to his compliment.

After the last words left his mouth, Jack punched him across the head, "She's MY girlfriend, Raiden! Back off!"

"Dammit, Jack! Let me finish here!" Raiden hissed.

"So? Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh and FYI, call me sexy again, I will seriously hurt you."

"Sorry, girl, just surprised that Jackie here can get a girlfriend like you," he flinched. "Anyway, the name's Raiden Yoichi. I was one of Jack's best friends from way back then and well, I trained under Takayuki, too. I left before this idiot got any idea what the hell was going on. Anyway, I specialized in traps and that's what Jack completely forgot about."

"He hung me by my foot just now," Jack complained.

"So, I can help in any way needed," Raiden finished.

"Do you go here, Raiden?" Savanna asked.

"Nah. I might look sixteen but actually I'm nineteen. So I live in the apartments near here," he answered.

"It's nice to know we have you around 24/7," Tyson smiled.

"So you wanna introduce me to your friends here, Jack?"

"Sure, so the Korean girl's Savanna," Jack started. "You've already 'met' Kim and this guy's Tyson."

"Cool, well I guess it's getting late so I'll head home," he yawned. "See you kids tomorrow." and he left my room.

An awkward silence fell before I broke it, "Raiden seems like a helpful guy."

"He is, he just changes his attitude so easily," Jack sighed and he sat down on the other side of me, "One minute he's mature about everything, you know, thinking things through. The next, if something pisses him off, he goes all scary and asshole-like. We came up with a nickname for him when he's like that. It's Dark Raider and when he's mature, Light Raider."

I shook my head in disbelief. Nobody can change their attitude that easily, can they?

"Well, Savanna? Let's go and finish that movie," Tyson picked up Savanna and carried her bridal style into her room.

"You wanna take a walk?" Jack asked.

"Sure," I answered.

We left my dorm room. We walked around campus until a security guard told us it's too late.

We walked into Jack's room and settled down there.

"Great! It's pass eleven and no one's allowed to be outside!" I said, slouching on his bed.

"Well, you could spend the night here," Jack answered.

He went to his dresser and dug through. He found a grey t-shirt and black sweats and threw them at me.

"Thanks," I smiled and went into the bathroom to change.

After finishing everything, I yawned and opened the door; only to run straight into Jack's bare chest. My eyes widen. I've never seen Jack shirtless before. He's so hot! Especially with that six pack of his.

"Like what you see Kimmy?" he smirked.

"W-what? W-would it kill you to put a shirt on?" I asked and blushed even deeper.

"Come on, Kim. Admit it, you wanna do it with me, don't you?"

"Okay, stop right there, Brewer. If you try anything tonight, I will rip your arms off and beat you with it."

"Fine fine, just saying," he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before going into the bathroom.

I sighed with frustration as I looked at the grey shirt. It's so damn long! And the sweats are, too.

I stood looking out the window daydreaming about how everything was gonna be perfect after this stupid war with the ninjas. How Jack, the gang, and I will graduate and go to college. Maybe, Jack and I would even get married.

I didn't notice my boyfriend finishing his business and had walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck, making me jump in surprise first but then moan. By now, he's wearing a red t-shirt and some grey sweats.

"Kim, we will win this battle against Takayuki, I promise you that," he whispered into my ear. "You look so cute in this!"

"Well, it's still a little long," I started. "And I hope so, soon."

He picked me up like how Tyson did to Savanna and laid me under the covers of his bed. He leaned over me and kissed me on the lips before separating "Good night, Kimmy."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked when he got up to leave.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

"It's okay, Jack. Just sleep next to me," I blushed a little. "Just as long as you don't try to start anything."

He smiled and jumped into the bed next to me; causing me to bounce a little.

Jack lifted the covers and I cuddled my back as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arms around my waist once again and whispered, "I love you, Kim."

"I love you, too, Jack," my eyes then became heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Likey this? That's good to hear! 'Cause more's coming your way soon. Love ya all! Peace!**_


	6. Another Problem Added

**... I really have nothing to say but enjoy? **

_**Kim's POV**_

I groaned as I heard that annoying phone ring outside my room. I streched as I opened my door, only to find Savanna run from her room straight into the bathroom. Moments later, I heard her throw up.

Worry filled my body as I ran into the bathroom after her, "Savy, you okay?"

"I've been better," she gave me a weak smile before throwing up again.

I rubbed her back and helped her clean up when she was finished.

"Dammit! I hate this!" she said as she went into my room and sat down on my bed, "I've been feeling like hell for two months now!"

"You look like hell," I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe. "You know, you never told me what happened between you and Tyson that night we met Raiden."

"I told you we just finished the movie..." she trailed off.

"Savanna, did you do it with him or not?' I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Okay! You got me, we did do it," she sighed. "I don't know what got over me! I just did it."

"You're lucky the people here are understanding," I told her. "Or if it was any other boarding school, you would have probably gotten kicked out."

"You think I'm pregnant with Tyson's baby?" she asked, scared.

"It's alright, sweetie," I gave her a hug. "How about we go get you checked out?"

"You can't tell Tyson, yet," she looked, pleadingly at me.

"Only Jack will know," I promised.

"What? Jack's the direct pipeline to Tyson!"

"Not if I make him promise, too," I assured her. "He's also our driver. Remember, he just got that new car."

"Alright," she sighed.

"Come on, get dressed, you're lucky it's a Saturday, we'll leave when you're ready," I said.

She left my room and entered her own to change. I started myself before grabbing my phone and texted my boyfriend: **(Kim: Bold, Jack:**_** Italic)**_

**jackie? u awake?**

_yeah, wats wrong kimmy? :/_

**i need u to take me and savanna to the hospital...**

_THE HELL! WAT'S WRONG? D:_

**calm down, jack! it's for savy**

_oh, well wat's wrong with savy then?_

**i think she might be pregnant with ty's baby! dont tell him yet!**

_o, okei i'll be right over_

* * *

"So everything went down the day we met Raiden?" Jack asked while he drove us to the famous Royal London Hospital.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"It's gonna be okay," I turned around from in the passengar seat. "We're almost there."

_**Jack's POV**_

That damn idiot, Tyson! How could he get poor Savy pregnant at a time like this? When Takayuki could use that baby against us.

Whatever, I'll let it go. I just hope everything's gonna be okay with Savanna though. Kim went in with her to be there with her if needed. I sat in the waiting room, reading a 'Time' magazine.

About an hour later, I fell asleep that I didn't notice the two girls until Kim poked me.

"So how did it go?" I asked as I yawned.

"Well, all the tests showed positive," Kim sighed.

Savanna looked pale.

"It's gonna be alright, Savy," I assured her. "We won't let anything happen to your baby."

"Thank you, guys," she gave us a real smile now. "I trust all of you."

"But that's not the hardest part," Kim turned to me. "We need to tell Tyson."

"Hey Ty! Get out here!" I yelled when we returned from the hospital.

Tyson came out of his room. I could hear his TV on and a game rolling on it.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw how formally we dressed.

"Savanna? What's wrong?" he looked at her; while she hid behind me.

"Savy, you need to tell him," Kim said, gently pulling her out from behind me.

"Tell me what?" Tyson's face suddenly got serious.

"Do you want us to leave?" I asked.

"Can you?" she turned to us.

We nodded and left the young couple in the room alone. We decided to sit outside my room and wait while Savanna talked with her boyfriend. Kim laid her head in my shoulder and we stayed like that; enjoying each others' pressence.

"How would you react if I was pregnant?" Kim asked, out of the blue.

"You're not, are you?"

"Of course not!" she looked up at me.

"Well, if you were pregnant," I started. "I will never leave you alone. Trust me, I'll be around you like 24/7 'cause Takayuki would most definatly use the baby against us."

"True," she said.

I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I would love you even more than I love you know, if that is possible."

She reached up and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey, Kick? What are you two doing out here?" Austin's voice made us both look up. He was wearing a tux.

"We're leaving Savy and Ty to talk a little," Kim answered. "What's with the tux?"

"Taking my lady out for lunch," he straighten his red bow. "Well, I'm off. See ya, Kick!"

"Does he seriously have to call us 'Kick' everytime he sees us?" I said, a little annoyed.

"Well that's one thing with Austin," Kim smiled and sighed. "Once he starts, he just doesn't stop."

We sat for another ten minutes until I suggested we go and check out what going on between them.

I opened the door and didn't see them in our little living room. Instead, they were arguing in Tyson's room.

Kim and I exchanged a look before we opened the door inside.

"Kim! He's cheating!" Savanna yelled.

"Cheating?" I asked shocked but then laughed when I saw them both holding a white Xbox 360 wireless remote.

"I'm not cheating! You're just not good!" Tyson smirked.

Kim giggled as well and sat down next to Savanna.

I heard her whisper, "He's cool with everything, then?"

"Yep!" Savanna's eyes lit up. "Tyson and I are gonna have a baby."

"At least he or she's gonna be born after you guys graduate," I added.

"Yeah," Tyson rubbed Savanna's stomach, "Our little baby."

_**Just a little side thing to Raymond Academy. This story's gonna be dragged out like Ninja was so I hope you enjoyed and review, please!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	7. Pranks (Part 1, Guys)

**Okay, so Finals for me are coming up and homework have increased like crazy but now I finally have time! :) Here's the next chapter for ya all!**

_**Jack's POV**_

I sighed as I threw my backpack down on my bed. It's been another long day at school and we have a hell load of homework.

"Hey Jack!" Tyson's voice called from the living room.

"What?"

"I'm taking Savy and our baby out!"

"So you're leaving me alone?" I walked out into the living room as Tyson put his red Adidas sweater on.

"You could always call the gang, maybe even Kim," he smirked. "_She'll_ know how to give you fun."

"Get out of here!" I swung a playful punch at him. He dodged it with a laugh and left the room.

Now I'm truely lonely so I decided to call Austin, Sam, and David. They came over like five minutes later.

"Yes?" Austin asked. He still wore his uniform but his red vest was untuck and his tie was loosen.

"How about we play a prank on the girls?" I suggested. "Wouldn't it be nice?"

The three boys exchange looks with a smile.

"I'm in," Sam said.

"You got my vote," David smiled.

"So what's your plan?" Austin asked.

"Okay so this is what we do..."

_**Kim's POV**_

I sat down on my bed, bored. Savanna had just left with Tyson to go on a date so I'm practically alone. I felt like calling Jack up, but I didn't want to be a bother. He seemed pretty tired, too.

Instead, I went to bother Vivian, Enida, and Alex. I dragged the three of them into my room.

"Why don't we do homework in here?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure thing, just let us shower and change," Alex complained while pulling at her skirt, "Just into our pjs?"

"Okay," I sighed. "The door is unlocked so come in once your done."

The three girls left and I went in to take a shower. A warm one would be nice.

_**Jack's POV**_

I hid behind the vending machine as I saw Alex, Enida, and Vivian leave Kim's room and went to their own. Behind me, David held a bottle of cooking oil. Sam had an annoying alarm clock. Austin had a bottle of food coloring. I held a bucket of ice cold water. Austin, Sam, and I each had a video recorder.

"Okay, food coloring on Vivian, first," I said. "Call her."

"Got it," Austin took his phone out and dialed her number.

"Hey, Vivi, could you come over to my dorm to give me a hand, please?" he said.

_Silence._

"Really? 'Cause it's kinda important."

_Silence._

"Thank you," he smiled.

We turned back around and saw Vivian exit the girls' dormitory through the opposite end of the hallway.

Austin reached into his back pocket and took out a copy of Vivian's room key.

"Alright," I smirk. "Go and put that food coloring into her shampoo."

As quietly as he could, he opened Vivian's door and went inside.

"David, go and grease the doorknob on Alex's bedroom door," I said. "And Sam, remember to set that alarm clock at about two minutes so we could leave as soon as possible."

Sam was already picking the lock, quietly. I watched as he slowly opened the door. He turned back to me and I gave him the signal to go in. David followed right behind him, still crouching over.

Now it was my turn.

I quietly opened Kim's door. She was in her shower so I quietly opened the door to her bathroom, which to my luck, was unlock.

She didn't hear me and the curtains blocked my view. I saw her clothes on the sink. I grabbed them and took them into the living room. I hid them behind their small TV. I returned to the bathroom to see her still showering. I set up the camera on the top of the cabient and hit record.

I silently chuckled as I stood up and poured the ice cold water down on my girlfriend.

As she screamed, I rushed out of the her room. I ran into the rest of the guys out in the hallway.

"Done?" I quickly asked.

Sam's alarm went off and we heard Enida scream as well.

"Yeah, just about," Austin said after we also heard Vivian scream.

"Then let's go!" I said as we ran for half our lives out of the girls' dormitory.

_**Kim's POV**_

What the fuck just happened?! I was taking such a warm shower when all of a sudden all this fucken cold water came down on me. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Shit!" I yelled when I saw that my clothes were also missing.

I left the bathroom and looked around my dorm. I finally found them behind our small TV.

I went back into my room and put them on.

I'll hurt whoever has done this to me. That water was colder than ice! I'll find who the prankster is!

"Kathy!" I heard Vivian's voice call and the door slam.

"What's u-?" I was cut off when her saw her red hair. "What happened?"

"Someone got us," Alex sat down. "Someone put olive oil on my door and I couldn't open it for like half an hour."

"And I was scared as shit when someone set an alarm clock in the bathroom while I was taking a shower," Enida sat down on the floor.

"They got you, too?" I asked.

"You got pranked, too?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, whoever it is, came in, hid my clothes, then pour water that was below 0 degrees on me," I said.

"Who'd do this to us?" Enida asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out," I crossed my arms.

"How? When they move like ninjas?" Alex asked.

Ninjas? That word sent chills down my back. But then again, if it was Takayuki, instead of freezing water, he'll probably send in boiling hot water. It can't be him. However, I finally figured out who did this.

"Jack!" I yelled his name.

"What?" the girls turned to me.

"Jack and the boys," I said. "They're the only ones I could think of right now."

"So are we gonna get them back?" Vivian asked.

"Oh hell yeah! But not yet," I smirked. "We'll get them when they least expect it."

"I'm starting to like this idea, Kathy," Enida said. "I'm pretty sure it was Sam who got me."

"And David greased the doorknob," Alex added.

"Austin must have been the one to put food coloring into my shampoo," Vivian realized.

"And that leaves Jack that had gotten me," I smiled.

"What's on your mind?" Enida asked.

"Okay, this is what we do, gather in girls, 'cause we're about to give them something they'll never forget."

_**Uh-oh! What do you guys think Kim and the girls would do to get back at Jack and boys. Stay tune to find out! **_

_**Peace! Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	8. Pranks (Part 2, Girls)

**In this chapter, it's Kim's and the girls' turn to play pranks on the boys. It's a Friday afternoon when everything starts...**

_**Austin's POV**_

Finally! The weekends! It's been about three days since the guys and I played the pranks on the girls and they didn't seem bothered about it. We were able to get our cameras back that night when they were all sleeping. Tyson had watched all the videos and had laughed at how the girls reacted.

"Hey Austin!" Vivian's voice made me turn around from my walk across the courtyard.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked as I gave her a peck.

"Come on," she pulled my arm. "I want to show you a trick!"

"You're into magic?" I said as I made a mental note.

"Not really, it's just this one's pretty cool!" she said.

I let my girlfriend lead me to the lunchroom and to one of the tables.

"Lay your hands out, flat and palms down," she ordered.

I did as I was told.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she ran out and came back a few moments later with two glasses filled with water.

"Now, I'll put on on your hand, tell me if it's heavy or not," she gently put it on my hand, without spilling it.

"No," I answered.

"Cool," she put another one on my other hand.

"Now?"

"Not really," I said.

"Good, now stay like that," she smiled.

"Wait, what?" I said, trying to get up.

"You're gonna spill if you get up," she giggled.

"Vivi, this isn't funny!" I said, trying my best to move, but I can't.

"Well, that will teach you not to put red food coloring in my shampoo," she crossed her arms.

"Oh, so this is what everything is about," I sighed. "I'm sorry, Vivian. It was Jack's idea to play pranks on you girls."

She stood there for a little while longer.

"I'm serious! I"m sorry, Vivian!"

"Fine," she smiled. "You're forgiven. But, you're getting out of this on your own."

She ran out of the lunchroom before I could say anything else.

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked past the lunchroom and saw Austin sitting with two glasses of water on his hands.

"Yo! Austin, why the hell are you sitting here?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"One; never play pranks on Vivian again, and two, Vivian made me stuck here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of Jack's stupid prank ideas!" Austin said.

"Wow, so you're giving me a warning to watch my back?" I said.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Okay, see ya later!" I got up to leave.

"Hey!" he yelled but he spilled the glasses.

"Shit!"

I bursted out laughing, "Oh, you so deserved that!"

I sighed as I exited the building and started on my walk back to my dorm to sleep.

"Oh Sammy!" Enida came up to me with a box of Oreos.

"Hey, Enida," I said, as my heart started to pound.

I have this huge crush on her and playing that prank on her was pretty fun, but I still felt pretty bad for setting of an alarm clock while she was taking a shower.

"Here! Have some Oreos," she offered.

"Really? What did you do to them?" I asked as I took one.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Wait."

She took out her pink Nikon camera, "Okay."

"Why are you taking a picture?"

"It's for my photography class," she said. "Now eat it."

I took a bite of it. A weird taste pass through my buds. Something like cheese and the chocolate just ruined my appiteite.

"What the hell is in this?" I asked.

"Cheese," she said as she started to laugh.

"What?!"

"You heard me," she stopped laughing. "Your face is so going on Facebook!"

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"Alarm clock," she said without looking up from her camera. "Your fault for getting me first."

"You don't want to put it on Facebook," I said as I made a grab for it.

"Um yeah," she pulled away and started running. I dropped the box of Oreos and chased after her.

_**David's POV**_

As I left the boys' dormitory, I saw Sam chasing Enida around the courtyard yelling, 'Don't do it!'

She answered with, 'I'm gonna do it!'

I stood there watching them for a little while longer before shaking my head and went on my daily jog around Raymond Park.

As I rounded the corner, I heard a bush rustle beside me. I stop and take a step away from it.

It stop rustling so I took a careful step closer to it.

Angry barking and the rustling resumed made me jump back and fall on my butt.

"The hell!" I yelled.

I heard giggling behind me and turned around to another bush.

"Alex?" I called for my girlfriend.

She stood up, but she was laughing hard.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You fell for it!" she continued to laugh.

"Fell for what? There's probably some big dog in there," I said as I stood up.

"It's a recording, you dimwit," Alex held up her phone. She hit play and the same barking came up.

"I used this piece of grey yarn and moved the bush," she gave me a quick demo.

"Why would you do this?"

"Because you put oil on my doorknob," she answered.

"Oh," I looked away. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry won't cut it," she turned away.

"Alex?" I called.

I can't stand it when she doesn't talk to me.

"Lexi, come on," I tried to turn her around but she wouldn't budge.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, okay. Just having some fun with you."

She sighed and kissed me on the cheek, "Just don't do it again."

_**Jack's POV**_

This is bad! Austin and Sam texted me that the girls are getting reveage. I quickly shut my door and sat on my bed. Tyson's out with his science group somewhere.

I sat on my bed, thinking of what Kim might do to me. Knowing her, she's gonna be doing something very scary. I grabbed the cup of water by the side of my bed and took a drink.

I put it down and started thinking again.

Suddenly the room started spining. I felt tired and collasped on my bed, asleep.

* * *

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

I jumped up from my bed. I looked around. It was dark but the booming didn't stop.

I walked over to what seemed to be a pot and opened it. Firecrackers kept going off and I jumped back without getting hit.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

I went over and turned on the light, only to hear another boom from the bulb.

I'm so confused.

I opened my door.

All of a sudden, cold water spilt all over me. I started shaking at the events happening.

The lights finally came up and Kim stood leaning on the wall, with her hands on her arms crossed and a white towel dangling from it.

"You got me," I sighed.

"Yep, I got you good," she smiled. "Now, sit down, before you catch a cold."

We walked back into my room and I sat down as she dried my hair in silence.

"You're really good, you know," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she continued to dry. "Take your shirt off so the water won't get into your lungs."

I threw my wet shirt on the floor. She gave me the towel and exited the room for me to change into a new set of clothes.

I threw on a white plain t-shirt and some black sweats. Kim can be so smart sometimes. Putting me to sleep with some sleeping drugs then lighting firecrackers to freak the hell out of me. I shook my head as I left my room to find Kim sitting on the floor, eating some peanuts while watching TV.

I sighed as I sat down next to her on the floor.

"You learned your lesson yet?" she asked, not even looking at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Never prank Kimmy again?"

"Yeah."

"You're forgiven," she leaned her back against my chest. I relaxed a little and rested my chin in her hair.

We stayed like this, watching a whole bunch of random stuff on TV. Pretty soon though, she fell asleep.

I smiled and I carried her bridal style into my room and set her down.

"Good night, Kimmy," I kissed her.

"Good night, Jack," she opened an eye and smiled. "Could you sleep next to me again?"

"Sure," I smiled and slowly laid down next to her.

She cuddled deeper into my chest. The smell of strawberries filled my nose and I buried my face into her beautiful honey blond hair.

Pretty soon, her breathing was even and I guessed she was probably asleep. I felt my eyes heavy.

_I promise, Kimmy. I won't do anything that mean every to you again. _

_**And he fell asleep! Hope you found this a little entertaining!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	9. Encounter

**I apologized! (Wow I say that a lot) But here's the next chapter!**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Okay, class, remember, you must have the essay in by next Friday otherwise you fail my class this semester," Mr. Nicks, such a bitch whenever it comes to homework.

"Dismiss!" he said right as the bell rang for the last period of the day. It's only a Monday and he's already bugging us about that essay. And this class sucks 'cause none of the gang has this class with me so I'm a loner stuck with a whole bunch of girls that constantly flirt with me despite the fact that I'm dating Kim and I make sure it's clear!

"Hey, Jackie! Guess what?!" Tyson yelled at me as he ran straight into the classroom followed by Kim, Enida, and Alex.

"What's up?" I asked as I stuffed my English textbook into my bag. "And where's Savy?"

"Oh shit! Forgot she can't run!" Tyson ran back out of the classroom.

Savanna's gonna be due soon. Dammit, we all really hoped that she'd be due after the school year but the doctor said the baby's gonna be ready to come out soon. Luckily, her uniform's big enough to cover up her stomach so just the gang really knows about her being pregnant; though Enida, Alex, and Vivian weren't totally cool with the whole idea of Savanna being pregnant.

"You're gonna lose your kid one day!" Kim yelled after him.

I smiled and flung my backpack over my shoulder before giving Kim a hug, "So what's up, guys?"

"The gang's coming over!" Kim gave me a huge smile.

"What? The Bobby Wasabi gang?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Enida nodded. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither," smiled Alex. "But how are you going to fit them all in your car, Jack?"

"I have no idea," I shook my head slowly. "I'll figure something out."

"Well, you better fast because they're coming at six tonight," Kim said as her fingers intertwined with mines.

"I'm thinking," we followed Enida and Alex out of the classroom.

I looked down at Kim's hand as she was chatting with Enida about who shares whose room. I smiled at the golden bracelet I had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Damn, wasn't that day memorable. I hate Kazuki for getting Kim all mad at me for that! Trust me, he's gonna get it if we ever meet up again.

Not only him, I'll kill Takayuki's whole gang!

* * *

"Jackson!" Jerry's voice rang as he ran down the hallway of London Heathrow Airport. "Kimberly!"

We turned around as he jumped on both of us and gave us a big bear hug.

"What's up, Jerry?" I said as he let go.

"Nothing much, yo. At least since you and Ty left," Jerry smiled as he wiped a tear. "How about you two?"

"Happier than ever, considering the fact that we haven't had an attack since Jack got here," Kim smiled.

The rest of the gang came running down; running out of breath as they reached Kim, Jerry, and me.

"Right when w-we got off the plane," Milton said. "Jerry ran from there all the way to here."

"Let's get your luggage and be on our way," I said after receiving hugs from each one of the guys.

"Where did you get that van?" Rudy asked.

"A friend lent it to us," I smiled.

Raiden had this golden Toyota Sienna XLE van parked in his garage that he never drove. He lent it to me to pick up the gang and he'll come for it tomorrow.

The ride was loud as the gang kept complaining how much they miss us back in Seaford. Kim, who sat in the passenger seat, turned around and listened all their stories as I drove. It's a three hour drive so before long, everybody fell asleep, except Kim and me.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Somewhat," I sighed as I turned a corner.

Silence fell again and the only thing that stirred was Jerry's loud snoring.

"Jack, do you love me?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"What?" I looked at her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road.

"Answer me, honestly," she said.

"Of course I do," I answered. "Of course I love you, Kimmy."

"Okay, just checking," I heard her giggle.

I chuckled a little before continuing the drive.

"Jack! Look out!" Kim screamed.

My eyes widen twice their size as somebody ran out on the road. I quickly turned the steering wheel fast and nearly hit a nearby tree. The guys shot up when Kim yelled. I managed to make a round turn and regained control again.

"What is going on?!" Rudy yelled, all of them were panicking.

"Some wacko just jumped out on the middle of the street," I looked up in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of the person's smirking face.

"Kazuki!" I spat and stopped the car. Thankfully, the neighborhood we were in, had no cars or anybody at the time.

Anger bubbled in my blood as I tried to get out of the car.

"Jack, don't!" Eddie yelled at me, but I didn't stop.

"He's just provoking you!" Milton added, equally scared as Milton.

"Kim, stop him!" Jerry yelled.

Kim sat silent through the whole argument until I opened the door. I reached down and grabbed my sword that I had hidden in under my seat.

"Kimberly!" Rudy yelled.

"No," she shook her head. "He needs to end everything with Kazuki now. Just let him go. I'll watch all of you here."

I looked at the girl I love so much, "Thank you."

"You better win, otherwise, I'll never forgive you," Kim gave me a warm smile.

As I held my sword I ran down the street towards Kazuki.

"Ahh, Brewer, finally able to show your face," he said through his mask.

"Shut it, Kazuki," I spat as I drew my sword. "You're gonna be lucky you survive tonight."

"That's big talk for someone like you," he laughed as he drew his ninjato. "Anytime you're ready Brewer."

We starred each other down. Rage and hatred rushed through my body as I let out a battle cry and rushed at Kazuki.

_**I know it's mean! Leaving you at a cliffy after such a long update! But the next chapter's coming right after this!**_

_**Love ya all**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	10. A Battle & Birth

**Just like I promised!**

_**Jack's POV**_

I rushed towards Kazuki with my sword drawn. He rushes at me with his ninjato drawn and ready to kill.

He made the first strike as I easily blocked and tried to cut him across his back. He easily came back with a block. He thrust at my heart which I blocked and scored a kick against his chest, strong enough to knock him off his feet. I quickly backed up a little but heard something whistle pass my ear.

"You're lucky," he spat in Japanese. "That was meant for your face!"

"Enough talk," I spat back in the same language, "Are you finished already?"

"You're kidding, I'm just getting started," he flipped to his feet with insane speed and again, tried to stab me at my heart.

I easily sidestepped him and punched him across the face, before cutting him down the cheek. He backed up in pain, not expecting me to have countered attack with my katana.

"_That _was for nearly killing Kim with a ninja star!"

He growled and came at me with a series of countious cuts and parries.

I accidently underestimated him.

Kazuki's sword cut into my shoulder; making me scream loudly. I managed to kick him again hard in the chest; strong enough to send him flying until he hit a tree and fall to the ground.

I gripped my sword hand's shoulder. Pain surged through as blood oozed out.

"You're finished," he came to me, his ninjato, ready to kill.

I looked up as he sliced down.

"Jack!" Kim's voice rang through the night.

"I don't think so," I mumbled to myself.

I quickly shifted my sword into my opposite hand.

"Good bye, Kazuki," I murmured.

I ran my sword through his exposed chest. His ninjato stopped, inches above my head. Instead of finishing its job, the sword quit his job and fell to the ground. Clattering only once before staying still.

"Y-you might have defeated me," Kazuki said as I pulled my sword out of him, "B-but y-y-you'll never finish off G-granddad. H-he'll always c-come back."

With that he fell face first to the gravel and lay motionless.

I stood up, gritting my teeth in pain, as I flicked his blood off my sword, "No matter how many times Takayuki comes at me, I'll always be ready for him."

"Jack!" Kim's voice sent joy through my body to find her and the rest of the Wasabi gang perfectly okay.

"Hey guys," I said as they opened the door and I dropped Kazuki's body into the van; scaring everybody.

"You killed him?" Kim asked, eyeing the bloodied body with horror.

"Yes," I sat down, exhausted. "He's one of the biggest threat to our relationship.

"Jack, yo! You're bleeding!" Jerry exclaimed.

"It's nothing," I clamped my shoulder. "Really."

"What are you going to do about Kazuki's body?" Kim asked as she sat down next to me to examine my shoulder.

"Throw it in the North Sea," I said. "Where it can't be found."

"Here, this van has a GPS," Rudy said as he jumped into the driver's seat. "I'll drive to the sea while you rest, Jack."

I nodded and took his seat. Jerry jumped into the passenger seat so Kim took his seat as she wrapped up my shoulder.

We arrived at the cove of the North Sea. The guys and I have just heaved his body into the water and allowed waves took it away. The afternoon sun set painted the sky with a fiery color. Kim wondered off to pick up a phone call from Vivian.

The Wasabi gang jumped back into the van while I watched the water and enjoyed the breeze. With Kazuki down, there's still Atsuko, Kim's parents, and Takayuki left. I need to finish these guys off fast otherwise, Kim's gonna get hurt.

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"You okay, Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," I turned around. "Killing is part of being a shinobi. I just need to accept that."

"I don't really blame you," Kim blinked. "You kill for those you love. Not for revenge or the joy of it."

Kim's blond hair billowed with the wind as a breeze comes through. She looked so beautiful, under the afternoon sky.

So I kissed her. We stayed like this for a while until we both needed to breath.

"Come on," she smiled, holding my hand. "Let's go. Ty's prepared a pretty big dinner in your dorm and they're all waiting."

With that, our fingers intertwined as we walked back to van, where I volunteered to drive all the way back to Raymond Academy.

_**Kim's POV**_

"Yo! What took you guys so long?" Tyson complained as we all sat down in the his dorm's little living room to eat.

We sat with Jack next to me, then Vivian, Austin, Enida, Sam, David, Alex, Tyson, Savanna, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy finished the circle.

I must say, I'm impressed. Tyson prepared everybody a bowl of rice and a whole bunch of Japanese food. Teriyaki chicken, Yakizakana (grilled fish), Yakitori, you name it! He went all big for the gang.

"Give them a break, Ty," Savanna said. "They were probably stuck in traffic."

"That traffic must have been a pretty bad one, you guys are about two late," Austin added after eating a piece of yakitori.

"If only-," Jerry started. I stuffed the grilled fish's eye ball into his mouth. Before returning to the school, we all agreed to keep Kazuki's death a secret.

"Yeah, just crazy traffic," Jack finished. "Bad car accident."

Our friends from Raymond all exchanged looks among each other before continuing the meal.

"So Jack, Kim, Tyson, would you like to introduce us to your friends," Rudy smiled.

"Sure, the Chinese guy is Austin, the Chinese girl next to him is Vivian," I started. Vivian smiled a greeting and Austin shook hands.

"That's Enida, Alex, Sam, and David," Jack finished.

"And guys, this is Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and the guy choking on the eyeball, Jerry," Tyson smiled.

"And the girl sitting next to you, Tyson? She isn't your girlfriend, is she?" Eddie asked.

"Yes she is," Tyson wrapped his arms around Savanna's waist. "She's also the mother of my child."

Milton, who was drinking some water, choked. Rudy spat out a shower of sobi.

"Child?!" they all yelled.

"That's right, she's due pretty soon," Tyson said, proudly.

"LIKE RIGHT NOW!" my eyes widen when Savy grabbed Tyson's bicep and clutch her stomach. Blood started spilling everywhere on the carpet.

The girls and I rushed forward and helped Savanna stand up.

Jack ran outside and started the van.

"It's alright, Savy!" Vivian soothed but I could tell she's panicking as well. "We all got you! You're in good hands!"

* * *

"Uh," the doctor seems like he was surprised to see a whole bunch of Raymond Academy seniors and one adult. "Are you family and friends of Savanna Nao and Tyson Daichi?"

"Yes we are!" I jumped up closely followed by Jack.

"Well, I must say that you kids got her here just in time, the baby is a little early but is very healthy, now are you two Jackson Brewer and Kimberly Crawford?"

We both nodded.

"You're the first two people they want to see," he smiled. "Now is there anybody over the age of twenty-one that would like to come with me? Since she's younger than eighteen."

"I'll go," Rudy stood up and followed the doctor down the hall.

I opened the door with Jack hovering over me as we went in. Savanna was holding her baby while Tyson stood by her bed. They both smiled when they saw us.

"Savy? You okay, sweetie?" I asked as I went over to my roommate.

My eyes widen as I looked at the little baby girl she was holding. She had Savanna's brown hair and Ty's eyes. She looked at me with her cute huge eyes.

"She's so… squishy looking," Jack said over my shoulder.

I elbowed him in the stomach making him double over in pain also causing the little baby girl to laugh.

"What are you guys going to name them?" I asked.

"Katherine," Savanna looked up at me. "Kathy for short."

"Love it," I gave them a warm smile. "Welcome to the world, Kathy."

"Hey, Jack, Kim, could we ask you something?" Tyson looked up from his daughter.

"Sure, anything Ty," Jack answered for the both of us.

"Would you guys like to be Kathy's godparents?" our friends finished.

Joy flooded my body, a godmother.

"Of course," we smiled.

Jack's phone started vibrating and he excused himself. He walked over to a corner of the room and talked.

"You want to hold her, Kim?" Savy asked.

I slowly nodded and picked the baby up. She looked at me while she also cooed. Savanna must be very happy right now. She's a proud mother of a beautiful girl. I wonder how things are gonna be like for me, and for Jack if I became a mother.

"You will, someday," Jack's voice played against my ear; making me jump, but there was something about his voice made this whole situation urgent.

I returned Kathy back to her parents.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My father," he looked at me, sorrow filled his eyes sending chills down my back. "He's gone missing."

_**Done with chapter 10, until next time and I'll try my best to update things fast!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	11. Phone Call

**I'm am SO sorry for the delayed update! Again, I am sooooooo sorry for this update...**

_**Kim's POV**_

My phone started vibrating which woke me up. I quickly accepted the call and whispered a quiet hello.

"Kim-"

"Look, Mrs. Brewer, I'm gonna call you back," I whispered.

"Okay, but hurry," and she hung up.

I glanced over my shoulder at a soundly sleeping Jack. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and my whole body was against his chest.

Ever since he found out his father was missing, he's been on his toes and have been trying to book a ride back to Seaford but haven't too successful. It's been three days.

I planted a kiss on his forehead before carefully untangling myself from his strong arms and carefully closed the door behind me.

I found Tyson sleeping on the coach with the TV on. I sighed as I turned it off, but I turned around and found the Wasabi gang spawled all over the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed as I nearly stepped on Milton's overstreched arm.

I redialed her number which she picked up after the first ring.

"Has Jack got that ticket back to Seaford yet?" she asked without saying hello.

"Not yet," I said.

"That's good, because I don't want him nor you to come back," she said.

"What? Why?" I panicked.

"Because I think I know where Erik is," she answered.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Japan," she said. "I think he went there for something without telling me."

"So why did you call me this late?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about that because it's nearly noon here," she apologized. "But here's the catch, could you, Ty, and Jack go to Japan to check to see if he's there."

"Right now? Finals are coming and we can't miss it," I said. "but I'll to find a way. I promise, I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you, Kim! I gotta go, but please let me know okay?"

"Yes, of course," I assured her.

"Bye, Kim, Thank you again," she said.

"Bye, Mrs. Brewer, no problem," I said and hung up.

Ugh! How am I suppose to work everthing out? Finals are in a week and if any senior fails, that would mean no high school degree. That's how strict Raymond Academy is. There will be no college of any kind if we miss these tests. I better talk things out with Jack before doing anything about this.

After nearly stepping on Eddie's face, I made my way back to Jack's room.

I quietly closed the door behind me.

"Where were you?" Jack's annoyed voice made me jump.

"I was on the phone with your mom," I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Really? Why would she call you and not me?" his annoying tone shocked me.

"What's wrong with that?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm just asking," he turned away.

"Jack," I rested my hand on his leg, "I know you're grouchy about your dad but your mom gave me an idea on where he was."

"Really? Where?" his eyes lit up from their annoyance.

"Japan," I said.

"Japan," he repeated. "So we're going to Japan."

"Uh no we're not," I stopped him.

"What?" anger took over his eyes, "there's a chance that my father might be alive and yet you won't take it!"

"Jack!" I yelled and quickly lowered my voice. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what?" he hissed.

"I meant, is there any way we could go to Japan and take the Finals?" I explained. "If you haven't noticed, it's the biggest test Raymond Academy seniors need to take in order to graduate."

It took him a while but he gave me an answer, "You're right, we need to take these tests."

"But then your mom's gonna need some feedback," I told him.

"I wonder if we should take the tests this week," he answered.

"Then we're gonna fail!" I said, standing up.

"No, we're not," he stood up next to me. "Just leave everything to me."

I slowly shook my head and I hope in the dim light, he wasn't able to see my disagreement.

"Kim, trust me here," he said as he went into his bathroom.

I walked over to his window and immediatly got lost in thought. This week we we're suppose to study and review for everything and the tests are first thing next Monday. It's not that I don't want to save Sensei Yakima, it's just these tests are my future but if I don't save Sensei, he might be dead.

Dammit! Everything's so hard now!

I felt arms around my waist and being yanked back into a chest.

"Kimmy, everything's gonna be fine," his bit my ear, making me moan. "I'll make everything work out. I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, it's just that, you didn't want to take the first chance to rescue my father and you turn it down."

"I didn't mean to," I told him.

"There is no way you're gonna fail, I'll make sure of it," Jack turned me around and kissed me with strong passion.

"Thank you, Jack," I kissed him again.

"Hey! Woah-!" Jerry's voice made us jump apart.

"Hey," his shocked face turned into a smirk, "So Kimmy, sharing a bed with Jack, nice."

"Jerry," I pronouced each syllable, "Run."

"What?" he asked.

"Run!" Jack yelled. With a flash, Jerry ran out with me right on his tail.

I accidently stepped on Eddie's leg and Milton's arm. Their screams woke up Austin,, who opened the door before Jerry successfully ran into his and his roomate, Carl's room.

"Jerry! Come back!" I yelled following him inside, nearly knocking Austin over.

Jerry was finally cornered in the living room, with me towering over him.

"Stop, it Kim! Mika's waiting for me at home!" Jerry yelled.

"Okay," Jack picked me up. "Let's leave him in one piece before Mika won't be able to recognize him."

He took me back into his room and apologized to Austin.

"It's alright, I already saw that side of Kathy once, I don't want see that again," he closed his door.

_**Just something fun! Next time, will be sooner. Hey, have y'all seen my video? The video's name is 'Jack & Kim - If You Only Knew'**_

_**Love ya all**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	12. Enida's Problems

**Let's kick back and enjoy this chapter! It's going to be a little side chapter based off of Enida and Sam so enjoy!**

_**Kim's POV**_

I opened my door and walked out. My head still buzzy from the lack of sleep the night before.

Our teachers had agreed (after a whole bunch of pleading and begging) to let Jack, Tyson, and me take the test on Saturday starting at six with English and ending at three with History. So the three of us have been studying like crazy and yeah.

Tyson wasn't so hot with the idea of leaving Savanna and Kathy at Raymond alone and unprotected but the Wasabi Warriors and Raiden had promised to keep and eye on them. Raiden is also Kathy's babysitter.

I checked around the room, yep, Savy had already left to take little Kathy to Raiden. So I went to the bathroom to freshen up for a typical Wednesday.

After straightening my skirt, I grabbed my heavy Raymond bag, threw it over my right shoulder and left the room only to find Enida waiting outside my room with her back against the wall seperating our rooms and her eyes are starring off into the distance.

"Enida?" I said.

"Oh Kathy, I was waiting for you," she blinked several times before giving me a weak smile.

"Yeah I can tell," I said as I locked my door. "What's up?"

"Let's walk and talk," she said and headed in the direction of the double doors.

I quicky ran after her, dropping my key several times, but I managed to catch up with her outside to the lit courtyard. We walked at a normal, slow pace in a comfortable silence. I wonder what's going on with her? For the past year, she's never been like this, ever!

"Okay girl," I put a hand out and stopped her, "What's up?"

"I-i-it's," and she suddenly bursted into tears.

I was in shock for a few minutes before recovering and tried soothing her. I reached into my bag and found a kleenx and gave it to her. She happily accepted it and blew her nose.

"Come on, let's sit down and talk," I pulled her over to a bench and sat down. The sun hasn't even woken up yet, it was only five anyway. The reason I left early was because I needed some math tutoring before breakfast but right now, figuring out what the heck is going on with Enida is my number one priority. y=mx+b can wait.

"Whenever you're ready," I said.

It took her a few minutes to collect herself before she started talking, "It's Sam."

"What about him?"

"Y-you know how much I like him, right?"

I slowly nodded recalling when she told me when I first moved here, "After all this time?"

"Yeah," she kept her head down. "Well, you know the night that you chased Jerry into Austin's room? Well, the morning of, I saw Sam with another girl. A-and they were making out."

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow as I handed her another kleenx.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before," answered my friend.

"Well, can you describe what she looks like?" I asked.

"S-she had long black hair tied in a ponytail and she looked Asian, maybe Japanese."

Chills spread its legs and crawled down my back, "Did she have a scar on her right cheek?"

"Yes," Enida looked at me surprised, "You know her?"

Now anger defeated the chills in battle and took over, Atsuko! That scar on her right cheek was from Seaford. I remember the joy of 'accidently' throwing that knife at her after home ec. Luckily, no one else was there except me and her 'cause we got into trouble for arguing in the middle of class. This all happened after I figured out what went down between the so called Jack that was Kazuki and yeah.

"No, not really," I've quickly covered up. "I've seen her around. I think her name is

Atsuko. Rumor has it, she's a slut."

"Well, I don't care about her name!" Enida shouted which I quickly shushed her because she's gonna wake the whole school up if she kept her voice up. "She stole Sam from me!"

"Look, Enida," I squeezed her right hand. "Calm down a little. 1) You're scaring the shit out of me. 2) If you really do like him, then seeing him happy should trigger your own joy, even if his arms are wrapped around another girl and not you. Now, take my advice and give him some time, he'll come around. Promise me, you'll give Sam some time?"

It took her awhile but she slowly nodded, "Fine, we'll do it your way, Kathy. But if I ever come face to face with that Atsuko ever again, she's never gonna see the light of day again!"

"I'm pretty sure she won't," I smiled. "Now, you hungry? 'Cause I am!"

Enida looked at me with a smile, "Yeah, I believe I hear the Mexican bar calling me!" She jumped to her feet, dragging me with her.

"Thank you, Kathy," Enida said as we changed our direction to the lunchroom, "Your such a good friend. I appreciate your advice."

"No problem, Enider," I winked. "Anything for a friend."

Yes problem! With Atsuko slowly getting to my friends, they're all endangered. I better tell Jack ASAP!

* * *

We entered the lunchroom to find very few students mingling around and looking for food. I walked Enida over to the Mexican bar before heading to the Vietnamese bar for some pho and a boba drink. As I stood waiting for my strawberry boba, I felt hands snaking their way around my waist. A familiar vanilla scent filled my nose and I sighed.

"What's up, cutie?" Jack whispered into my ear, his breath giving me goosebumps. "You're up early."

"Just helped Enida with some guy problems," I said as I thanked the old man that ran the bar. I followed Jack over to the Italian bar as he got himself three slices of cheese pizza.

I looked around for Enider but wasn't so successful so I just led Jack to a nearby empty table. We started eating in comfortable silence before I broke it, "Jack, Atsuko's here."

Jack nearly choked on the peppers, "What?"

"Atsuko's here," I repeated while rubbing his back.

"Oh great!" he took a sip of my boba drink before clearing his throat.

"She was making out with Sam," I said as I ate a meatball.

"She's such a slut!" Jack hissed.

"No really," I let the sacarsm slide. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Come again?"

"We don't anything so she'll let her guard down, but then we pounce like a snake," explained my boyfriend.

"Alright," I relaxed in my seat.

We continued eating in silence before we heard Enida's hurt voice, "No-no it's alright, I'll just sit over there."

We turned around and saw Sam sitting at a table with David and Alex and of course, that stripper, Atsuko. She's not even wearing a school uniform! But then again, non-Raymond students can come in here and pay for some food just to eat.

"You sure?" Sam asked. David and Alex exchaged a look..

"Yeah," Enida bit back tears, "I'll just be like a fifth wheel here."

My heart ached as I watched Enida turned and walked away. Alex and David seemed like they wanted to call her back and Sam looked down in hurt. Only Atsuko contiuned to eat her salad without a fucken care in the world!

Jack and I exchanged a look and he seemed like he read my mind. He jumped up and cut Enida off halfway to the table before inviting her over to sit with us. After half a minute of convincing, she finally agreed and came over. She took a seat next to me without a word and started picking at her taco.

I immediatly felt bad for her. All of her friends got together and she's still single, which is hard to believe. Before Vivian's friend had paired her up with Austin, we all thought Enida would be the first one to settle down with a boyfriend but she hasn't had one since she came here and she came here freshmen year. It's hard to believe though, Enida is very pretty and had a kind and gently nature.

"Oh, what a surprise," oh that voice that I hate so much! "Kim, Jack!"

"Get out of here!" Jack spat.

I looked up and saw her smirking face. I felt Enida tense and Jack shaking with rage.

"Too bad, Jack. Sam invited me here," she continued. "Oh and is it Enida? Oh I am terribly sorry for taking your place. It's just that, Sam became sick with chasing after you all the time that it's time he found someone like me."

"What? Someone like you?" I chuckled, again thankful that there were hardly any students in the lunchroom but it was quiet enough for Sam's table to hear, "A slut and a whore. Wow, that is a new low for Sam."

Atsuko's eyes started blazing with rage.

"Or you haven't told him that your expecting Kazuki's son?" I finished.

With that, Atsuko leapt at me. Enida slid back in shock and Jack quickly stood up. I easily kicked her across the face and retreated.

Sam, David, and Alex came running over as Atsuko came at me with a uppercut. I easily dodged to the side before grabbing her exposed fist and flipped her over. Laying in a daze, I scored an easy punch across her face. She flipped to her feet, which I happily grounded her again with a leg sweep.

She finally scored a kick on my chest, sending me back in shock before she herself flipped to her feet again and ran out of the lunchroom.

I wanted to run after her, but I stood my ground.

"Kim! You alright?" Jack lifted my face and examined it with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack," I laid my hand on his wrist and he relaxed.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Yeah, one minute you guys were talking the next she leapt at you, Kathy! What's going on?" Alex finished, frantically.

"She just got mad we called her a slut," Jack finished. "Sam, you better stay away from her."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sam ran a hand through his blond hair. "That was bloody scary." He looked longingly at Enida who was picking up her chair.

I looked over at Jack and again, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, would you look at the time," Jack said as he pulled out his phone. "Kim and I need to go and study for the tests in a few days."

He elbowed David who quickly took the hint, "Alex and I are gonna go and get Austin and Vivian."

"We'll see you two later!" I yelled and we dashed out of the lunchroom, not allowing the two answer.

I suddenly remembered something important and ran back in. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the them.

Sam had his forehead rested on Enida's as they closed the gap between their lips. _Aww, they're so cute!_

_What am I saying? _

I shook my head as I looked around for my important thing. I found it behind the new couple and slowly slipped behind them. I happily and successfully grabbed the object and literally skipped joyfully out of the lunchroom to a waiting Jack.

He raised an eyebrow and his mouth dropped in disbelief, "_That _was your important 'thing' that you nearly interrupted Enida's and Sam's special moment?!"

"Hey don't judge me," I pouted. "I'm in love with this."

He shook his head with a smile, "I can't believe this. I've been replaced!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you have," I laughed.

"With a strawberry boba drink!" Jack exclaimed.

_**A long chapter, I'll say! Chapter 13 coming soon!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	13. Studying

**It's been awhile and yeah, again, I'm sorry! I know I'm making an excuse right now but at my last basketball game, my right index finger was, well, 'jammed' as my coach told me.**

**Anyway! Let's go!**

_**Jack's POV**_

After being replaced by Kim's strawberry boba drink, we headed over to the seminar hall to study for the upcoming finals. As Kim happily sipped her drink, I unlocked the door, (our history teacher gave us) and went inside. Kim followed in suit.

I turned on the lights and went to the cabinet near the end of the room and grabbed two history textbooks.

"Here, Kim," I handed her one.

She smiled as she snatched it right out of my hand and grabbed a seat near the back of the room.

I watched as my immature girlfriend continue her boba drink without even looking at the book.

I took the seat across from her at her round table. I opened my book and tried to concentrate on what the heck happened in 1600s in Japan.

"Ugh! Stupid boba! That's right, come to mama!" Kim's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts as I started on an article about the samurai.

I looked up and saw Kim stirring around the pink substance, looking for one of those tapioca balls.

"Kimmy?" I started.

"Yeah, Jackie?" she didn't even look at me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Uh, trying to get my boba, Jack, duh," she said.

"How about we start studying, sweetie?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right! Studying," she put her drink down on the desk and opened her book to a random page.

I watched her as she 'studied'. _Can a boba drink make someone this, well, stupid?_

"Kimmy?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up from her textbook.

"How's the studying?"

"It's going fine!"

"Really? Whatcha reading about and could you why maple trees were so special? 'Cause I don't really understand."

"Umm... maple trees were um, special? And um, they represent, um, peace back then in, uh, England!" yelled Kim, satisfied with herself.

"Really? That's amazing!" I said, adding a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Wow, that was right?" she looked at me over her book.

"No," I killed her joy. "What's really amazing is that your book is upside down and you're studying from that."

Kim looked at her book before quickly turning it back over, dropping her iPhone 4G in the process.

I quickly grabbed it and ran to the opposite end of the room.

"Jack! Give it back!" she yelled trying to chase after me.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Kim," I said as she made a grab for her phone in my hand.

I smirked as I lifted it higher than she can reach before pushing her, softly, to the side as I jumped on one of the tables.

"Seriously, Jack! I was studying on that!" she whined.

"Oh really," I unlocked her phone and a game popped up. "So what information are you getting from Subway Surfer*? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you really don't get anything about the samurai from Jake running on the subs."

"Okay! I was playing games!" Kim gave in. "Now can I have my phone back? I'm serious right now."

"I've been serious since we got here!" I snapped.

I jumped off the table and gave my girlfriend her phone back before returning to my seat and tried to continue the study but my mind refused to focus.

If we fail this test, then our future dead. I trying to get Kim to pass this test as well, so we can go and find my dad already. We still have no clue if he's dead or alive and all Kim cares for right now, is getting as much coins as she can on Subway Surfers.

"Jackie, are you alright?" her voice came from behind me.

"Not really," I tell her the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like I was five," she took the seat next to me. I looked up and her beautiful chocolate eyes were there to greet me, filled with worry.

"No, it's alright, you don't have to apologized," I sighed, now sorry for snapping at her.

"I know you're stressing out about the finals and your father but being too stressed out, it's gonna kill you, Jack," she continued. "I was acting immature, just to get some joy back in your life. Ever since you figured out your dad's missing, you've a completely different person. No longer the fun Jack that I enjoy having around."

Wow, Kim can be so bipolar sometimes. Childlike one minute, the next wise as my granddad.

"You're right," I said as I squeezed her hand in mines. "Sorry for being the murderer of joy."

"Now that's better," she pecked me on the cheek.

"So now are you ready to study?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yep, I had enough fun for one day!" my girlfriend stretched.

As she did I snatched her boba drink away from her.

"Hey!" Kim made a grab for it but failed terribly. (She landed on my lap.)

"What did Mr. Ngo put in this drink anyway?" I stirred and studied it while Kim kept trying to get it. "I mean, you've never been this hyper back in Seaford when you got some from Lollicup*."

"Maybe because Mr. Ngo adds a little more sugar to them, 'cause he knows that's the way I like them, now give it back, Jackie!" Kim whined.

"Ahhh, that's the secret ingredient," I smiled at her as I used an Italian accent on her.

She looked up at me with a fake frown.

"Alright here's the deal for the love of your life to return your baby," I started.

"What?"

"One kiss = drink back," I winked.

"Seriously?" Kim raised a brow.

"Yep," I said. "Well, deal or no deal?"

Kim smiled before reaching up and placing her lips on mines. We stayed like this for several moments before my girlfriend successfully grabbed the drink from my hand.

"I'm never letting you near my baby again!" Kim said as she sat across from me.

I laughed, "Now can we study?"

"Sure," she took one sip from her drink before setting it down and opening her book, correctly.

I sat and watched her as her eyes scanned the page. She's so beautiful, serious or stupid.

"Kimmy?" I started.

"Hmm?" she looked up from her reading.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah I know," Kim gave me a smile. "And you know I love you, too, right?"

"Of course," I winked.

Suddenly, the door to the hall opened and we were on our feet in a flash.

"Jack! Kim!" it's Enida and she seemed like she's been running for awhile now.

"What's wrong, Enida?" Kim went over to our friend.

"It's S-Sam!" Enida started. "And Tyson!"

"What about them?" I came up behind Kim.

She caught her breath before continuing, "Atsuko came back! But she was with some guys in some weird gold and black uniforms!"

"The Golden Tigers," Kim and I exchanged a look.

_**Cliffy! Be back with a quicker update! I promise! Can you all please review? I really feel like I'm losing readers!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_

_**Subway Surfer - I don't own!**_

_**Lollicup - I don't own!**_


	14. Final Battle Plans

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to Tyson and Sam? Read to find out! o.O**

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

My heart pounded loudly as I ran beside Jack. After Enida's report, we rushed right passed her and headed straight towards the boys' dormitory.

When we entered, we saw that the hallways were filled with all the students from first year to forth year, talking among themselves confused. A shiver ran down my spine when I heard a grunt that I pinpointed as Tyson.

Jack looked at me once more before weaving his way through the crowd, I'm still hot on his tail.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he tried to open the door to his room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's locked!" He backed up a little and ran towards it with a scary kick, it refused to budge.

The boys' eyes widen and I quickly put on a smile to hide the fear that I felt, "There's nothing going on here! Jack just forgot his project and Tyson just fell off the bed. He's just refusing to open the door! Run along now, otherwise y'all gonna be late!"

The guys didn't seem convince but nonetheless, they slowly piled out, only some keeping their eyes on me and my boyfriend.

Once everybody left, Jack ran at it with another kick, however this time, it swung open.

"Tyson!" Jack yelled.

I gasped at the sight of Tyson. His face was bruised and his eyes were all blackened. He could barely walk and his uniform was cut open, leaving cuts and marks all over his skin.

"What happened?" I rushed forward and caught our falling friend before Jack could recover.

"G-golden Tigers! B-be careful!" he moaned.

"Oh we will," I could see the rage fill Jack's eyes as he slung the weak body of Tyson over his shoulder. He went across the hall and started knocking on Austin's door.

"Yes - woah!" Austin greeted but his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Do you know how to clean up cuts?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my dad's a doctor, is that Tyson? What the heck happened anyway?"

"No time for questions!" Jack dropped Tyson's limp body into Austin's arms, making Ty groan. "We'll tell you everything after."

Austin nodded before retreating into his room. After he closed the door, Jack stormed back towards me.

_He's not thinking straight!_

"Jack! Stop!" I grabbed his wrist as he brushed passed me.

"What?" when he turned to me, his gaze softened a bit but it's still dangerous.

"You need to stop rushing into this battle!"

He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it, knowing I was right, "Okay."

"I've got your back, Jack, no matter how hard everything gets," I gave him a reassuring smiling, but truth is, I'm slowly dying of fear.

Jack pulled me into a gentle kiss before whispering against my lips, "We'll win this. Our teamwork will always provail."

Jack went in first, cautious before signaling me forth. My heart hasn't stopped pounding since seeing Tyson's limp body until now.

We entered the small little living room and found nobody or any presence. Jack and I exchanged a look before I rushed into the bedroom while my boyfriend ran into the bathroom.

I opened the door and gasped.

There starring out the window, stood Takayuki, admiring the beautiful view from Jack's window.

"We've been expecting you, Crawford," he said.

"Why? I don't go for old guys like you," I hissed.

Behind me, the door slammed, causing me to jump a bit. I whipped around and came face to face with Aaron.

He hasn't really changed, nothing new but his eyes are scarier than ever. I shivered a bit as he watched me, accusingly.

I threw an elbow strike, surprising him a bit, and easily caught him across the face. Aaron stumbled a bit but didn't fall.

I turned around and faced him.

"Do you actually think you would be safe here, in England with your prince charming?" he spat, I smirked a little when I noticed a little bruise forming where my elbow came in contact.

"Not exactly when Atsuko came in this morning and nearly wreck somebody's friendship!" I spat.

Anger filled my body as I threw a simple front kick. He easily dodged and aimmed a verticle underfoot stomp. I threw up my knee and threw a straight punch at his face, specifically his new bruise. Aaron, again, easily twisted out of the way and finally scored another underfoor stomp on my shoulder. I winced in pain, as I dropped to one knee.

He took my bait.

Aaron walked over to me, smirking in victory. He moved in to finish me off with an elbow circular strike. But at the last moment, I caught his elbow. His eyes widen in surprise as I quickly snapped his arm up and behind him. He let out a breath of pain through gritted teeth. Not satisfied, I chopped him under his arm, twisted it again until I heard a nasty crack. Finally, he shrieked in pain before I flipped him.

The boy laid on the ground; clunching his broken arm and yelled in pain.

"That will be you next, Takayuki," I glared at the old man. He only smiled at me, making me sick.

"Oh, it will not," he said.

I heard somebody banging at the door and knew immediately that Jack was trying to break in. Slowly, not taking my eyes off of my arch enemy, I slid to open the door for Jack.

He bursted through right when I unlocked the door and looked down at Aaron, who by now, had stopped crying and looked at Jack in surprise.

I was surprise!

Jack face was covered in blood. But I looked around his body and found no a single scratch or a tear on his clothes. I shivered, when I saw his hand wrapped around his sword, dripping with blood.

_Did Jack kill somebody else, too? No, he killed somebody who could have killed anybody he loved. He didn't kill for fun. Jack never kills for fun,_ I convinced myself. But for some reason, I can't help but feel unconvinced.

Takayuki's eyes widen, clearly only expecting to take me on, not the both of us.

"This ends now, Takayuki," Jack snarled. "You murdered my grandmother, my aunt, and you tore my parents apart for so long! You're even ruining Kim's life even though she has nothing to do with you or any of your Golden Tigers! I've had enough of you endangering everybody that's most dearest to the Brewer family and I'll die trying to end you life!"

"Brave words," chuckled Takayuki. "However, right now is not the time you can kill me. I challenge you to a friendly duel."

Jack didn't move, he didn't answer. He just stood there, watching what his old master had on his mind.

"How do we know it's going to be a friendly duel?" I pipped up. "For all we know, we might be walking into a death trap without knowing!"

"Jack, do you remember the term 'First Blood'? Would you mind explaining to your girlfriend?" Takayuki asked.

"First Blood is a term used when back in the time of the samurai, whenever they were on their journey to battle one another in order to earn respect, used First Blood," Jack started. He glanced at me, "It means that the first person to draw blood from his or her opponent, wins and the battle is immediately stopped before any further damage can be commited."

"Well? How about it Jack? You and me," Takayuki gestured with his hands, "Our final battle."

"Though our final battle won't be first blood," hissed Jack.

"Very well then," he leapt on the windowsill.

"Three weeks from today at exactly eight o'clock sharp, our final battle shall take place back in the Golden Tiger's dojo back at Seaford," he turned from Jack to me. "Oh and Kimmy?"

I felt myself bristle at the sound of my name, "What?"

"You must miss your parents so much," he smirked when I flinched, "they're going to be there and trust me, your father's not going to be happy seeing you with Jack again."

He laughed before jumping out the window.

* * *

_**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for such a late update! I've been way too busy with school lately. Luckily, spring break's next week and I promise, promise, promise! I'll update that week as much as I can.**_

_**Love ya all**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	15. Friends' Help

**Been awhile? Sorry, hope you enjoy!**

_**Kim's POV**_

"I'm confused," Tyson exclaimed, "So are we going to Japan or not?"

Jack, Sam (found him in our bathroom), Enida, and me were all hanging out in Austin's little living room. I gotta say it's a lot cozier than Jack's room.

He has futon as coaches and all his windows were always open, whereas Jack likes to keep his shut.

But we had more important things than me comparing dorms.

Enida and Sam were sharing a futon while Jack and I were sitting opposite of them on the floor. Tyson had his shirt off with Austin tending to his back.

"I don't know yet," sighed Jack.

I turned to him, "You're choosing. What do you think we do?"

"My father's in Japan," he kept his gaze towards the white wall behind the new couple. "But if we leave, any one of our friends will be attacked."

"It's all on you," Tyson replied. "It's your father and we are you're friends. Your choice."

I could see his jaws clenching in rage. I don't blame him. It's friends that he barely met and didn't want to be dragged into this whole mess against his father he barely met.

"We're still utterly confused," Austin piped up. "You better explain before we can help you. Jack, we barely met but I like you man. I will do anything in my power to help you. Plus, Enida and Sam are probably on the same page as me right now."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. He kept his mouth shut.

"Look, I have no idea who the hell those guys were and why they locked me in your bathroom but I don't care," Sam added. "We're friends and it doesn't matter."

"That's exactly what I don't want!" Jack's sudden volume change surprised everybody in the room. "I already have a lot of friends backing me up on this! I don't need more of you getting hurt! I can take care of myself and this is my fight, not any of yours!"

In other words, he's done with this conversation and nothing more is to be said.

He got up and stormed out of the room without another word.

"That was unexpected," Tyson blinked.

"It really isn't," I sighed, looking at my feet. "That's one thing Jack hates the most, dragging people down with him."

"So what should we do, Kathy?" asked Enida.

I stood up, "I'm going to find Jack and talk to him about this whole situation. You guys watch your backs. If there's one thing I learned from Takayuki is that he will pounce at any chance he gets."

I ran out the room and down the corridor towards the way I believe Jack went.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

I sat on the log and watched the water of the creek roll downhill.

It was completely unfair to drag Kim into this the first time but to get more of the people important in my life to go down with me? I just can't bare it!

That bastard has a problem with my family and only my family, this has nothing to do with them.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned around. Before I could react, I felt somebody throw her body against mines and her arms wrapped around my neck before her lips were against mines.

My first thought, _Kim. _She's so sweet and came looking for me.

But there was something completely wrong with this kiss.

I pushed back from the stranger and my blood boiled when I saw Atsuko with a smirk on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Oh did you think it was Kimmy? Oh don't worry, she could care less for you now," she replied.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled before running away.

I ran across the park and back onto campus but away from my dorm, knowing Kim might still be there. My friends, still hanging around.

I was running blindly that I ran smack into Vivian and didn't even know.

"Sorry, in a hurry," I apologized.

She smiled, "Everything alright, Brewer? Where's Kim?"

"She's in the Austin's dorm with Enida, Sam, and Tyson," I answered.

"Oh a party and nobody invited me," Vivian pouted. "I'll have a word with Austin. But seriously, where you going?"

"Just taking a jog," I replied.

"Really? In skinny jeans and you were running as if you were in a marathon," she sighed.

"Look, everything's alright, Vivian," I answered before taking off again.

I suddenly found myself back at the place where I first met 'Kathy.' I sat down in the shaded part and pulled my knees to my chest.

And for the first time in a while, I tasted salted water coming from my eyes.

* * *

"Jack!" I must have dozed off because when I woke up, instead of the high noon sun, the sky was painted fire with the rays of the setting sun.

"Jack! Kim!" I heard my name again. _Raiden!_

"Where could they have gone?" _Tyson_

"Jack ran into me here," _Vivian_

"We can't stop looking, he's around here somewhere!" _Austin_

"Why don't we split up?" _Enida_

"Good idea, Austin go with Tyson. I'll go with Vivian, Enida, and Raiden," _Sam_

I heard a sigh, "I sure hope the Wasabi Warriors have better luck than we do." _Tyson_

I heard feet shuffle off in different directions. I sighed with relief as they soon disappeared.

I really needed time alone to think of this.

"You thought things through yet?" my eyes travelled around, looking for the source of the voice.

She came out with crossed arms and tired eyes.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I'm your girlfriend, of course I know where you are," Kim walked over and took a seat next to me.

We were silent before I asked, "What should I do?"

"I have an idea," she started. "But knowing you, I also worked up a reason."

When I stayed silent, she continued, "You and Tyson go to Japan and find Sensei Yakima. I'll stay here and take care of the gang."

"No," I answered instantly. "I'm not leaving you alone again, Kim! It's just not going to happen!"

"Then what should we do, Jack?" she snapped. "You can't be in two places at once! This isn't your fault! None of the murderings or the drama that happened! None of it! Can't you just see that all of us just want to help you? Are you that blind?"

"It's my problem, not yours!" I wasn't backing down on this.

"Oh but it is," she looked down at her blue Converse, "He got to my parents. Sam and Enida were affected because Atsuko was involved. The Wasabi Warriors lost the playful Jack we knew before you returned from Japan. I lost the Jack I came to develop a crush on because now all he worries about is to find a way to protect me. What happened to the Jack that just wants to relax and have fun? He's definitely not the Jack Brewer I'm talking to right now and not the one I came to love."

I didn't even answer to her. I guess you can call it shock.

"He disappeared off the face of this Earth," she continued. "We all want this to end so we can live our lives in peace. With all our friends from Seaford and here at Raymond, we'll finish off Takayuki and his gang way faster than you slowly dispatching one by one and getting hurt in the process."

I looked at her. She was on the verge of tears and I suddenly felt selfish. I was so tangled up in trying to figure out how to defeat this guy for my own reasons that I didn't notice that she also lost her parents to him.

I reached down and hugged her check with my hand, wiping the tear off her cheek.

I kissed her cheek, "Fine. But nobody's going anywhere. I'm staying here and training until the final battle."

"What about your dad?" she asked.

I laughed, "He can handle himself. I know, I haven't known him my whole life but long enough to know he knows a way out of all this."

"So nobody's leaving?" we both jumped.

Raiden, Vivian, and Enida came into view.

We scrambled to our feet, "No."

"That's good then," Enida ran to Kim and gave her a huge hug.

Raiden walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "Remember what Kim said. We're all here for you."

"How long have you been there?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Long enough," Raiden laughed. "Come on, Austin and Sam will probably end up in detention looking for you in the sinks if we don't hurry."

_**Like it? Let me know!**_

_**Love Ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


End file.
